Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 7
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


1 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 7: Noite agitada  
  
Tomoyo foi ao balcão da recepcionista para pagar a hospedagem. Eriol foi junto, e Sakura e Shaoran estavam vendo os quartos onde passariam a noite.  
  
"Então, quanto ficou tudo?"  
  
"200 moedas de ouro senhorita."  
  
"Aqui está muito obrigada. Aliás, aqui tem algumas termas para banho?"  
  
"Têm sim. Se seguir esta rua, na segunda travessa à esquerda haverá uma casa para banhos."  
  
"Obrigada!" Tomoyo e Eriol encontraram com Sakura e Shaoran e combinaram de sair para tomarem um banho.  
  
Estava frio na rua, o movimento ainda era grande, muito parecido com o Japão. Chegando na casa para banhos, entregaram à eles toalhas e sabonetes.  
  
"Bem, vocês vão para a direita e eu e Sakura para a esquerda. Nos encontramos depois."  
  
Eriol e Shaoran seguiram enquanto Sakura e Tomoyo passaram pelo vestiário.  
  
"Ai, meu Deus, quanto tempo se passou no Japão?"  
  
"Não faço idéia, espero que não tenha passado nem um minuto, senão meu irmão vai me matar."  
  
"Tudo vai acabar bem Sakura, afinal ele e seu pai já sabem que você usa magia. O duro será agüentar a minha mãe." Tomoyo tirou sua roupa e se enrolou na toalha.  
  
"Têm razão, acho que eles perceberam....." Sakura também se enrolou na toalha e guardou sua roupa num armário de madeira que havia no vestiário.  
  
Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram até a banheiro, ela era imensa e não havia ninguém. No meio da banheiro havia uma barreira de bambu, que dividia a banheira masculino do feminino.  
  
Entraram na banheira e se deliciaram. Podiam até escutar a conversar dos rapazes:  
  
"Shima, você aqui?" Exclamou Eriol.  
  
"E o que que tem, eu também tomo banho."  
  
"Olha Sakura, parece que Shima está com eles."  
  
"É mesmo, mas e a..."  
  
Neste instante, entrou na banheira uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados. Ela viu que Sakura estava na banheira e amarrou a cara. Sakura fez o mesmo, e nem olhou para a cara dela. Tomoyo, tentando cortar aquele clima de guerra, perguntou:  
  
"Keiko, não vai entrar na banheira?!"  
  
"Não, perdi a vontade de tomar banho...Depois eu volto." Mas antes de sair, ela gritou. "Escute aqui garota, Shaoran é meu! E mais de ninguém!" E saiu do banheiro deixando Sakura fula da vida.  
  
"Nossa, parece que estou revendo a MeiLing na época que gostava do Shaoran." Argumentou Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sorriu por Keiko não ter feito nenhuma loucura como pular para o outro lado e se agarrar ao Shaoran, afogar Sakura na banheira, sair gritando por todos os lados...  
  
Saíram da casa de banho e foram para a pousada. Amanhã teriam um dia difícil, voltariam a colocar as pernas na estrada à procura de algumas pistas. Tomoyo e Sakura despediram-se de Eriol e Shaoran e foram para seus quartos. O quarto era pequeno, havia duas camas no centro e um minúsculo banheiro.  
  
"Ai, mas que sono..." Sakura se atirou em sua cama com seus olhos quase fechados.  
  
"Têm razão, também estou com sono, vamos dormir." Tomoyo apagou as lamparinas e jogou-se em cima de sua cama. Olhou para Sakura e viu que já estava dormindo. "Isto que eu chamo de sono pesado." Mas também não demorou a cair no sono.  
  
Shaoran foi o primeiro a dormir, desde ontem não dormia bem, mas hoje estava exausto.  
  
A noite caia. O frio era intenso que até começou a nevar. Esta neve estava diferente, começou a se agrupar numa montanha que ficava de frente da vila tornando-se uma bola gigante. Este bloco de neve deslizou pela montanha transformando-se em uma imensa avalanche que corria em direção da vila Nashi.  
  
Dois homens passavam pelas ruas da vila e perceberam que o chão começou a tremer. Olharam para a montanha e viram a avalanche se aproximar. Correram desesperadamente, não sabiam o que fazer naquele momento. Foram até a entrada da vila, onde havia a estátua, e tocaram um alarme. Num piscar de olhos, toda a população abandonou suas casas e corriam desesperadas sem saber onde ir ou o que fazer. O agito acordou Eriol, que se assustou ao ver a pousada tremer. Nem precisou acordar Shaoran, este também já estava acordado.  
  
"O que está acontecendo?" Gritou Shaoran.  
  
"Não sei! Vamos buscar Sakura e Tomoyo e vamos sair daqui!!"  
  
Abriram a porta do quarto delas violentamente e viram que Sakura e Tomoyo estavam na janela olhando o movimento.  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Vamos sair daqui rápido!!"  
  
"Eriol! O que está acontecendo?"  
  
"Se não sairmos daqui eu não vou saber! Vamos embora!!"  
  
Sakura pegou a mão de Tomoyo e correram para fora da pousada. No balcão, a recepcionista estava arrumando suas coisas e estava de saída, mas Shaoran impediu-a gritando:  
  
"Ei!! O que está acontecendo?"  
  
"É uma avalanche! Parece que vai soterrar toda a vila! Corram se querem sobreviver!"  
  
"Uma avalanche? Mas tão de repente??" Comentou Tomoyo.  
  
"Não deve ser uma avalanche comum! Vamos investigar!" Eriol correu e logo atrás dele foram os outros três.  
  
Correram até o final da rua principal, e de lá conseguiram ver a imensa avalanche que estava para vir.  
  
Não era apenas eles que estavam lá, Shima e Keiko também observavam aquele fenômeno.  
  
"O que fazem aqui?!" Perguntou Shima.  
  
"Ora, vamos tentar deter esta avalanche!" Respondeu Sakura.  
  
"O quê?!"  
  
A avalanche estava muito perto da vila. Uma multidão ficou observando os jovens reagirem contra aquela massa de neve.  
  
"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão...Liberte-se!!"  
  
Sakura pegou a carta neve e recitou a magia. "Enterre esta geleira com os seus poderes, Neve!!"  
  
A carta Neve fez uma barreira e em seguida cobriu toda a avalanche fazendo o chão parar de tremer.  
  
"Sakura você conseguiu!!" Tomoyo correu para abraçar a amiga.  
  
Keiko, Shima e todas aquelas pessoas estavam inconformadas ao verem o ocorrido. Sakura e Tomoyo comemoravam a vitória enquanto Eriol e Shaoran olhavam ainda sério para aquela geleira que se formou.  
  
"Não é a hora para comemorar Sakura."  
  
"Ah? O que você disse Eriol?"  
  
"Ele quer dizer que..." Shaoran foi interrompido por uma explosão que surgira na avalanche soterrada.  
  
Um monstro gigantesco surgiu, com seus pelos totalmente branco como a neve, suas garras e dentes eram bem afiados e tinha apenas um olho. Era assustador. O monstro uivava de raiva e soltou bolas de gelo pela boca congelando casas e pessoas.  
  
Sakura estava apavorada. Nunca lutou com um monstro tão gigantesco e horroroso como aquele.  
  
"Sakura, vamos atacar o monstro!" Shaoran pegou sua espada e estava em posição de ataque.  
  
"E-eu...estou...co-com medo!!" Ela gaguejava muito, não conseguia nem falar direito.  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
O monstro atacou Shaoran com uma de suas garras mas este desviou facilmente.  
  
"Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!" Um trovão atingiu o monstro em cheio, mas nada aconteceu com ele. "O quê?" Shaoran ficou surpreso por seu ataque não ter dado nenhum efeito no monstro.  
  
Partiu novamente para cima do monstro e arrancou-lhe uma garra com sua espada. O monstro gritou de dor, seu sangue começou a abandonar o teu corpo. Com a outra mão atacou Shaoran que recebeu o forte golpe.  
  
"Não! Shaoran!!" Sakura começou a chorar ao ver que seu amado se chocaria em uma parede, mas antes que isso acontecesse, surgiu diante da parede uma barreira transparente e fofa, parecida com um colchão, impedindo que Shaoran batesse na parede.  
  
"Eriol!!" Gritou Sakura e Tomoyo ao perceberem que isso foi obra de Eriol.  
  
Keiko correu até Shaoran, junto de Shima, e lá colocou suas mãos sobre a testa e sobre o peito dele. Ela fechou os olhos e os ferimentos de Shaoran foram desaparecendo aos poucos.  
  
"Keiko! Shaoran está bem?"  
  
Keiko olhou para Sakura com raiva e gritou: "Como pode ficar com medo e abandonar alguém que você ama?"  
  
Sakura se espantou. É verdade, se ela tivesse atacado o monstro na hora que Shaoran falou, nada disso teria acontecido. Um enorme peso na consciência veio à sua cabeça e, mais uma vez, começou chorar.  
  
"Ele está bem, só está dormindo, eu o curei." Keiko sorriu para Sakura e esta não entendeu nada. Sorriu também e agradeceu pela ajuda. Tomou coragem e virou-se para o monstro, que ainda sofria pelo ataque recebido de Shaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo, fique com Eriol!!"  
  
Sem falar nada, Tomoyo correu para o local onde Eriol estava.  
  
"Você está bem Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sim, só um pouco assustada. Por que não ajuda eles Eriol?"  
  
"Pois assim eles podem ganhar mais experiências. Procuro ajudá-los só quando for preciso, além do que não tenho tanta agilidade quanto eles..."  
  
"Entendo. Você acha que Sakura vencerá esta batalha?"  
  
"Claro que sim, observe."  
  
Sakura pegou suas cartas e olhava para todas, qual seria a ideal para acabar com aquele monstro? "O monstro é de gelo, e para que derreta...para que derreta...precisa de...calor!!" Jogou a carta fogo para o alto e suspendeu seu báculo: "Aqueça esta criatura até que ela desapareça, Fogo!!"  
  
A carta Fogo envolveu o monstro que, aos poucos derreteu sem deixar nenhum gelo ou neve no chão. As casas e pessoas que haviam se transformado em gelo voltaram ao normal. Toda a população da vila assistiu aquele espetáculo que acabara de ocorrer e estavam boquiabertos.  
  
"Eu sabia que eles não tinham poderes mágicos tão fracos. Para que um monstro deste tamanho os ataque, quer dizer que eles tem muita magia." Shima pensava muito, nem percebeu quando Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo se aproximaram. "Será que eles são..."  
  
"Shaoran! Me desculpe! Me desculpe!!" Sakura se jogou nos braços de Shaoran que estava semi acordado.  
  
"Ah? O que houve? Onde está o monstro?"  
  
"Sakura o derrotou." Disse Eriol com um sorriso em seu rosto.  
  
"E por que você está chorando Sakura?"  
  
"É que por minha culpa aquele monstro te atacou..."  
  
Shaoran sorriu e colocou sua mão na cabeça dela: "Não foi sua culpa, eu que me descuidei....Aliás, era para eu estar morto! Alguém aqui me curou?"  
  
Todos olharam para Keiko. Shaoran sorriu mais uma vez e agradeceu deixando Keiko super vermelha.  
  
De repente, um homem se aproximou deles, com uma face muito brava.  
  
"Ei! Foram vocês que acabaram com aquele monstro?"  
  
"Foi sim." Respondeu Tomoyo.  
  
"Então quer dizer que vocês não são pessoas normais. Vocês tem poderes mágicos!!"  
  
A multidão ficou espantada com a afirmação daquele homem que na verdade era o líder da vila. Shima e Keiko se afastaram um pouco de seus amigos e ambos estavam assustados.  
  
"E...o que quer dizer com isto senhor?" Desta vez foi Sakura que se atreveu a perguntar.  
  
"Quero dizer que aquela avalanche e aquele monstro apareceram aqui para atacar vocês, mas isso prejudicou e pode prejudicar o meu povo!!"  
  
"Resumindo tudo, o senhor quer que nós vamos embora." Disse Eriol que encarava o líder sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos dele.  
  
"Exatamente, e agora!!"  
  
"M-mas agora está de noite e frio!" Tomoyo tentou convencer o prefeito a deixá-los só aquela noite.  
  
"Não me interessa, vocês tem poderes mágicos e sabem se virar. Não quero saber de bagunça nesta vila como aconteceu hoje."  
  
"Hunf, salvamos vocês e ainda nos mandam embora, isso é ridículo. Vamos embora então." Shaoran virou-se e começou a seguir a estrada que estava à sua frente.  
  
Logo os outros seguiram-no sem olharem para trás. O líder da vila abaixou a cabeça e levou sua mão até sua testa:  
  
"Droga, quando que vão parar de mandar monstros para atacar estas pessoas?"  
  
Mais a frente, estavam Shima e Keiko. Se aproximaram do grupo, um pouco envergonhados, e Shima entregou-lhes uma pequena bússola com o seu nome e o de Keiko pintados no verso do objeto.  
  
"Me desculpem, infelizmente não pude fazer nada, caso fizesse, seríamos expulsos da vila e seria muito difícil achar outro emprego em outra vila. Além do mais, nossos poderes não se comparam aos seus e com certeza morreríamos se algum monstro daqueles nos atacasse ."  
  
Sakura pegou a bússola e sorriu para o garoto, que corou.  
  
"Obrigada por tudo Shima. Obrigada Keiko, não irei esquecer de vocês."  
  
Eles se despediram e já estavam indo embora quando, mais uma vez, Shima gritou: "Ei!! Por acaso vocês são os escolhidos por Tetsu?"  
  
Eriol olhou para o garoto e afirmou balançando a cabeça. Shima sentiu seus olhos arregalarem de tanta alegria, assim como Keiko, e ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"O futuro de Kudamono está em suas mão!!"  
  
Os jovens sumiram de suas vistas e com um suspiro de alívio, Shima e Keiko voltaram para a vila. 


End file.
